With the rapid development of intelligent terminal device, tablet computers are rapidly popular, and have entered into the people's daily life, and bring an experience different from that brought by mobile phones, conventional PCs and laptops. A Tablet computer generally includes a display screen and a touch screen. The display screen is configured to display a picture, and the touch screen is configured to perform touch operation.
Currently, the size of the screen of the tablet computer is about 7-10 inch. In the future, there may be tablet computers with larger size. Compared with of a mobile phone, the size of the screen of the tablet computer is larger. Accordingly, the weight of the tablet computer is heavier. The bigger size and heavier weight make it difficult for a user to operate the tablet computer in a same manner as operating a mobile phone, that is, the user can hardly hold and perform touch operation on the tablet computer with only one hand at the same time. Generally, when the user uses the tablet computer, the tablet computer needs to be put on a table or a bracket, or held with both hands (when no touch operation needs to be performed), or in the case of holding the tablet computer with a single hand, touch operation is performed with another hand.
Currently, the following problems exist in using the tablet computer:
Firstly, when a tablet computer is used in some circumstances (such as outdoors, or walking), and a touch operation is required, a user can only hold the tablet computer with a single hand, and the touch operation is performed with another hand. In this case, the hands and arms holding the tablet computer fatigues easily because the weight of the tablet computer is larger and the distance between the barycenter of the tablet computer and the position being hold by the hand is relatively larger. Accordingly, in the case of long time use, it is difficult to hold firmly, and thus the tablet computer is likely to fall off.
Secondly, when the user performs a touch operation, the arms of the user may cover the screen of the tablet computer. In the covered area, the touch screen may be touched by mistake, thus resulting in mistake operation.
In addition, since the corresponding operation on the tablet computer cannot be performed when the touch screen thereof is damaged, even though the display screen works normally, the tablet computer cannot be used.